


Oh My Idols

by Franthefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fantasy, Idols, My lovely idol OCs, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: I was sick of all the underage idols so I made my own, enjoy!





	1. Vani the Vampire

Looking around her, Vani soaked up the faces up the other women in the room. Feeling their energy seeping under her skin. Excitement, anxiety, anger.  
‘Maybe, just maybe, this idol shit will be fun after all,’ she thought to herself.  
She barely listened to the management introduction or the briefing. Her eyes drifting slowly over her new acquaintances, listening intently to their blood coursing through their veins.  
  
One foot up on the wall, she leaned back next to the door. She didn’t like to pry into others minds unnecessarily but she was almost certain that if she did so now people would think of her as rude. She shook the thought from her mind.  
  
Vani’s eyes wandered around and landed on the scar marking a very plain looking women’s neck. Her eyes white and her face expressionless. She looked as if she was looking past the producer and listening to someone else talk, Vani followed her eyesight to an empty spot. Confused, she let her eyes wander back to the woman to find she was staring at her with distrust plastered over her face. They stared into one another’s souls for a brief second before Vani broke eye contact. Embarrassed, she scratched her head and looked towards the producer as to break contact.  
  
“Is this damn meeting over yet, you’ve been talking out of your ass for the past 10 minutes already and it’s starting to give me a headache,” a woman with the same red eyes as Vani piped up.  
“Bex, I do apologise but this meeting is protocol for the company. We will be finished within the next 10 minutes,” the producer smiled.  
Vani’s eyes bored into the woman with disgust. She noted the bags under her eyes and her stained fingertips. Her lips were decorated with cuts from her incessant biting.  
Bex went back to nibbling her lips and the smell of her blood wafted through the air. It was infused with a smoky haze that made Vani’s insides churn.  
  
She turned to leave when the producer drew attention to her.  
“Vani, is everything okay?”  
Panic shot through her, “Sure, I just need some air, it reeks in here,” she said flatly glancing over at Bex before exiting the meeting room.  


* * *

“I swear it was room 213, not 321, I’m so late!” a frantic voice bounced down the hallway catching Vani’s attention. A woman with long red hair adorned with two black horns was attempting to read the room numbers one by one as she stumbled down the hallway. Her bright blue eyes filled with frustration. Her face was speckled with freckles that led Vani’s eyes to a taped-on bandage above her jawline. The scent of blood wasn’t present however leading Vani to the conclusion that it was a fashion statement of sorts. A faint smile appeared on her face at the idea.  
  
The redhead noticed Vani standing watching her and stopped in her tracks. Vani was used to this, the unnerve people felt around her, but to her surprise, the confused woman practically bounced over to her.  
  
“Sorry to bother you! Would you happen to know where room 213 is?” she asked with a red hue spreading over her freckled cheeks.  
Vani pointed to the door behind her.  
“Ahaha, thank you so much! Oh, wait a minute! That must mean you’re an idol too?” her enthusiasm was intoxicating. It was at this point that Vani realised the horns on her head were fake and laughter bubbled in her throat.  
“Are those horns…fake?” she managed to ask without laughing.  
The woman rubbed her head and stuck out her tongue as she giggled, “Yeah, cute ain’t they?”  
A laugh escaped Vani’s mouth and tears formed in her eyes, she had never in her life come across someone as strange and exciting as the fake horn wearing woman before her.  
“I-I’m terribly sorry, they’re uh, cute. Anyway, shall we go inside?” Vani smiled honestly before opening the door to the meeting room once more.  
  


* * *

“So, to conclude, two units of two and one unit of three will be formed. Saphie and Sasha will be working as solo artists so excluding them, we would like your unit ideas by the end of the week. Thank you for listening and we look forward to working with you ladies,” the producer nearly wrapped up the meeting.  
  
One by one people began to leave until she was left with the producer and the woman she’d encountered outside. She watched as the producer caught the redhead up to speed, her eyes sparkled as he gave a shortened version of the speech to her. The woman’s energy filled the room like a thick fog.  
  
“Producer?” Vani spoke firmly. Her crimson eyes glinting in the dim light of the meeting room. Her seductive voice catching everyone’s attention.  
“I want her,” she said simply as she looked at the woman that had made her laugh.  
“O-Okay, a duo unit with just you and Roxy?” the producer stammered.  
Vani nodded once.  
  
Her fangs lengthening, “ Roxy… I like it. She’s mine.”


	2. A captured heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has been searching for her place in the music world, maybe she found more than she hoped for.

As she ran across the road, barely dodging oncoming traffic, rock music blared from her earphones. She dismissed the honking cars with little interest, focusing on the time on her phone instead.  
“Ah shit, ah shit, ah shit, I’m so late!” she shouted to herself, causing a lot of disgusted glances in her direction.  
  
The wind lashed across her midriff as she made a sharp turn down another street. All the buildings and streets looked the same and her poor sense of direction only made the situation worse.  
  
She’d been waiting for a big break after countless nights of filling in as a support guitarist in local bars. The smell of beer had clung to her hair for weeks no matter how many showers she had. The night she got scouted by an idol agency still felt like a dream. The thought of messing it all up now because of her inability to read maps was causing her to boil with rage.  
  
Just as she was about to find the closest surface to slump down on and scream, she saw the building. It was around 7 stories high with a sleek black exterior. For a moment or two, all she could do was stare. Then reality caught up with her and she entered the building with haste.

* * *

 “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, the elevator’s out of order? I’ve got to seriously look into if I accidentally cursed myself last weekend at that supernatural convention,” she muttered as she searched for the stairs.  
  
The sight of the stairs as she pushed through the third door in her attempt to make it to the meeting brought a tear of joy to her eyes. She quickly sprinted up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn’t get shouted at for being late.  
  
After reaching the third floor she stopped to catch her breath before walking down the hallway in an attempt to find the meeting room.  
“319…320…321!” she almost jumped with excitement. She composed herself, pushed down the handle and entered the room.  
  
A room full of confused eyes stared back at her as she slowly shuffled into the room; taking a seat.  
“Excuse me, young lady, can we help you?” the man stood at the front of the room asked in a puzzled voice.  
“Oh, I’m Roxy! I’m here for the Idol meeting, I’m just running a bit late, I am so sorry!” the words almost tumbled out of her mouth.  
Suddenly laughter rippled through the room.  
“Oh I do apologise sweetheart, but the Idol meeting is in room 213, this is room 321,” he smiled, clearly holding back laughter.  
  
Standing up in a huff, she walked towards the door and left with a sarcastic smile and a quick ‘Thanks’.  
“Good for nothing pieces of shit eating… GOD, I CLIMBED A WHOLE FLIGHT OF STAIRS FOR NO REASON!” she ranted as she began to tear up.  
  
Looking at the time, she felt her heart sink. She was already 20 minutes late, they were sure to ask her to leave. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a window and wiped her tears with her jacket sleeves. Seeing the horns on her head had cheered her up again. “Cool demons wouldn’t cry over this, so neither should I,” she nodded at herself and hurried downstairs.  
  


* * *

Roxy’s dyslexia felt like it was tormenting her today as she struggled to quickly read the numbers on the doors on the second floor; seconding guessing everything she was reading now. As she was squinting at the door number in front of her, she felt someone’s presence and turned around to see a beautiful woman with black hair, deep red eyes and flawless pale skin staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat for a minute, she had never come across someone as beautiful as this before in her life, then she realised she still had to make it to the meeting.  
  
She hurried over to the woman, conscious that the meeting would be finishing soon.  
“Sorry to bother you! Would you happen to know where room 213 is?” she asked, unable to stop herself from blushing, partly due to shame but mostly to do with the fact that she felt her heart skip at beat being this close to such a breath-taking person.  
The woman pointed to the door behind her, although it took Roxy a second to notice there was even anything else in the hallway all of a sudden.  
“Ahaha, thank you so much! Oh, wait a minute! That must mean you’re an idol too?” she almost choked, was this going to be the type of person she’d be competing with? Was everyone at this company this beautiful? As her mind began to spiral, the woman spoke.  
“Are those horns…fake?” her face showed no sign of expression and yet she was still intoxicating.  
Roxy rubbed her head and stuck out her tongue before giggling, “Yeah, cute ain’t they?”  
A laugh escaped from between the stranger’s pale lips; her gleaming red eyes tearing up. “I-I’m terribly sorry, they’re uh, cute. Anyway, shall we go inside?” She smiled, making her face light up; she opened the door and they entered the meeting room.  
  


* * *

To Roxy’s pleasant surprise all the other idols didn’t seem to pay much attention to her late entrance and the producer was happy to quickly recap what she had missed. She felt her worries almost melt away and the excitement began to build in her, itching to be released.  
  
Besides from the woman she had met outside, all the other idols left. Roxy could see her stood with crossed arms, staring at Roxy in deep contemplation out of the corner of her eye.  
Then she finally spoke. “Producer?” her voice oozing with confidence; it felt as if it tickled Roxy’s skin, she couldn’t help but notice how her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
“I want her,” she continued, she stared into Roxy’s eyes, causing her to shiver with excitement.  
“O-Okay, a duo unit with just you and Roxy?” the producer stammered, clearly as astounded by the woman’s words as Roxy was. She nodded once, the light shimmered down her silky hair.  
  
It was then that Roxy realised the reason she was so fascinated and entranced by this woman…she was no ordinary woman, her fangs glinted before she smiled, “Roxy… I like it. She’s mine.”  
  
I’m…hers?


	3. LiLi: the pink angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiLi is nervous about her journey to becoming an idol and maybe she had every reason to be.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Sasha?” LiLi whispered to her sister as they stood in the meeting room of the idol agency they’d been scouted by. She looked nervously around at the other idols who were all silent.  
“It’ll be fine LiLi, stop worrying so much. I’m right here if you need me anyway,” Sasha reassured her with a gentle smile and a playful nudge. Everyone sat patiently, waiting for the meeting to start. LiLi fiddled with a small fluffy cat keyring that Sasha had bought for her to calm her nerves, she smiled down at it and for a second got lost in a scenario she had begun to make up in which her entire bedroom was nothing but a sea of plushies that she could lay on.  
  
The producer began speaking and her head snapped up, she could hardly believe this was happening. The moment the ‘Hello’ came out of the producer’s mouth, she felt a nervous warmth spread through her, realising that this was the beginning of a new and unexpected journey, although she was still puzzled as to how she’d ended up here.  
“You will partake in dance lessons, vocal training and photo shoots. Once your units are formed and we decide on the concepts for your groups then we can cater songs to your tastes. We release the songs, do a few public free mini lives, radio shows, the usual PR and then we will move on to the bigger picture. I don’t want any of you to worry, we aren’t going to throw you in the deep end without teaching you how to swim first,” the producer explained thoroughly.  
  
LiLi quietly exhaled. Looking around the room, she concluded that everyone looked so much more capable than her. Worry blossomed in her mind and the producer’s voice began to be drowned out by her thoughts.  
‘What if no one wants to be in a unit with me, after all, I’m just a clumsy cry baby.’  
The thought bounced around her mind before she realised one of the idols was staring at her like an excited puppy. LiLi’s light pink eyes met with her admirer’s; her hair was tied up in messy pigtails adorned with a clip of a star and flicky bangs that framed her babyish face. LiLi noted how the smile that spread across her face when LiLi had made eye contact with her reminded her of the sun. Unsure of what to do, LiLi looked down at her hands.  
She studied her dark skin and bitten down fingernails. She began to ponder the reasons that she’d grabbed the strange girl’s attention, perhaps there was food stuck in her teeth for example. She ran her tongue over her teeth but found nothing.  
Looking back up curiously, she once again met the stranger’s gleaming purple eyes. Looking over her shoulder, she checked if there was someone behind her that she could be looking at instead, but all she met was a row of empty chairs. “What’s wrong?” Sasha frowned, also looking behind them.  
“N-Nothing, I’m okay,” LiLi smiled, deciding to not put the unknown girl in Sasha’s over-protective, destructive path. Sasha looked sceptical but let it slide.  
  


* * *

“Well I suppose this is a decent place to start my solo career,” Sasha said thoughtfully as she turned to face LiLi.  
Now in the hallway, the atmosphere of the building seemed entirely different than before they entered. LiLi was looking around in disbelief when Sasha frowned, “Who are you going to form a unit with Li?” she asked quietly.  
LiLi looked down at her feet, giving Sasha an answer without words. “I-I need to go freshen up, I’ll be right back!” LiLi replied, putting on her bravest face before hurrying along to the toilets.  
  


* * *

The cold floor added to the sting as LiLi’s bare legs took the brunt of her fall; her hand found its way to her head where she’d made contact with someone running out of the toilets. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before focusing on the body laid in front of her.  
“I-I’m so sorry! Are you okay miss?” LiLi panicked, shuffling herself over to see the damage she'd caused.  
  
Blonde wavy pigtails sprawling around her pale yet peaceful looking face; LiLi stared down silently at the stranger from earlier in the meeting room. She was unconscious but there was no blood to be found so LiLi began to calm down slightly.  
  
As gently as she could, she shook her arm that was bent next to her head in a feeble attempt to wake her up.  
Suddenly purple irises were boring into her and not even a whole second later, the girl’s face suddenly lit up, “My pink angel!”  
LiLi blinked in confusion before standing up; she offered her hand to the strange idol and helped her up, unsure of what to say.  
“Yippee! My favourite horoscope site told me that I would start an exciting adventure with a pink haired angel today and here you are! I’m Bubbles, let’s start a unit together! Oh my gosh, I’m so excited!” Bubbles was practically vibrating, she had begun bouncing around the room as the words poured out of her mouth.  
“I…,” LiLi began to reply before Bubbles held her hand and pulled her along as she ran out of the bathroom. LiLi saw a blur of her sister as the two of them zoomed fast the other idols and back into the meeting room.  
  


* * *

“Hey, P! We’re forming a unit!” Bubbles’ voice smashed through the room, startling two idols already speaking with the producer alongside the producer herself.  
  
LiLi’s head stopped spinning from the fast-paced events that just unfolded before her own eyes; everything caught up to her almost giving her whiplash. She watched as the producer scribbled down their names on a piece of paper whilst Bubbles’ eyes sparkled.  
  
“What…,” LiLi whispered to herself as she wondered what mess she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
